everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EtherealNyx/N.R. OC Giveaway!
Well, I made some minor nursery rhyme OCs... And since I don't really want them, I thought you guys could benefit from them! Of course, there's gonna be some rules attached, but there's only a few rules, so there's not a really big issue. Rules Without further ado, here are the rules! 1. Thou shalt not kill- *cough* I mean... Thou shalt not change the name of the OCs I put on this blog. I pride myself on coming up with names, even though I mainly rely on other languages and random names that sound right to me. 2. Thou shalt not change the story of the OC. It's hard to find these nursery rhymes sometimes, gosh. 3. Thou shalt not change the relations the OC has. I don't mean friendships, romance, etc. I mean family members. Since these minor OCs were for the most part the siblings and cousins of my own future nursery rhyme OCs, I'd like to keep that connection. 4. Don't adopt all the OCs at once! D= Alright, that's all I can think of for now! Now, go forth and let's get to this giveaway. Cheers! Characters Alright, here are the characters up for grabs! Hurry, lest you miss out! Brona Gealach (Adopted by Beauty) The adopted sister of Rachel Woolsworth (woo, Rachel!), a wolf (wait, what-) and the next wolf in the story "The Boy Who Cried Wolf", Brona was found and subsequently beat up in her wolf form by Rachel for trying to eat a lamb of her precious flock. Brona had lunged at Rachel while masquerading as a wolf, so Rachel hit her in the side of the head with her crook, knocking her out. One thing led to another and Brona became a part of the family, but still kept her name and her legacy. Aura Gatewood (Adopted by Tempest) A goat and the adopted sister of Chadwick MacDonald, she is the next goat in the folk song "Billy Grogan's Goat". Not sure what else to say besides that she can shift into a goat and back. You guys can decide her personality and all, but she's obviously used to living on a farm, not castles and enclosed spaces. Bedelia Wax (Adopted by Junko) Patreece Bakerman's sister and next candlestick maker. One thing I can note for her is that she can't feel pain and likes inflicting it on others because she doesn't understand why it affects them the way it does. That's all I got for her. Oh, and she loves fire, so you could incorporate that. Mera Locket (Available) Gina Porgie's sister and the next Lucy Locket. She'll date virtually anything that moves and her morals are really loose. Beyond that, she's pretty much a witch with a capital B. Actually enjoys messing up people's lives (mainly Gina's), breaking hearts and overly making messes wherever she goes. The Shoelady Children Anne/Susan (Available) NOTE: Not a package deal, but if you haven't gotten an OC yet this week, you can bypass rule 4 and adopt 2, but you won't be able to get more OCs from this blog for two weeks. Girls *Mary Shoelady *Grace Shoelady (Taken!) *Lucy Shoelady Boys *Sam Shoelady *Robert "Bob" Shoelady *Joseph "Joe" Shoelady *Albert "Al" Shoelady *Tim Shoelady (Taken!) Beyond being Susan's sister and Masika Vado's cousin, they have no relations. The only personalities I'd like someone to adhere is for Mary and Lucy. Mary, the eldest, is an alpha. Very, very forceful and has an impractical eye for perfection. Lucy is the tomboy, however, fighting with the boys and teaching them their place when they make her upset. She's the third youngest, Tim and Susan behind her. Eumelia Piper (Available) Petrus Eater and Melody Piper's cousin and the next Peter Piper. Her step mom is Little Bo Peep. Never knew her mother. Unlike her cousin Melody, she isn't the biggest fan of music in general. Period. She also doesn't like spicy food. Thinks of life as... pretty boring actually. Envision a grown up pre-magical adventure Milo from "The Phantom Tollbooth": apathetic, disinterested in learning and lazes around without any interest in anything that she could possibly do for a hobby. Poena Regium (Adopted by Bessie) Next Mary from Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary and Brent Crooked's sister. Thinks of life as a game. The goal of this game? To come out on top and win. That's what matters to Poena: power. Has very creative 'punishments' for those who reject her bid for glory as delusional. Potentially deadly ones too. Is suspected a lot for the more harmful pranks at school, but is never punished since there's no concrete evidence connecting her to such incidents. Has an obsession with death and was once voted "Most Likely to Become a Villain" in the Yearbook. Portia Sprat (Adopted by Erik) Was adopted by Nadia Shoesailor's family. Ran away from home at age 4 due to not getting enough food since her parents gobbled up all the fat and lean, giving her their slobbery leftovers. Is pretty self-conscious, always concerned that she may be too fat or thin, not wanting to look like either of her original parents. Supports Nadia's dream to be a pilot when no other Shoesailor would. Is very loyal to her friends. Anima Cole (Available) Daughter of Old King Cole. Unlike her father, is a very serious girl. Like her father, loves music, but isn't very good at playing it herself, preferring to listen to it. Acts like a very regal girl and is respected by most of the royalty at Ever After High. Isn't very adept at telling people how she feels, but her face is an open book regardless. Masika Vado (Adopted by Marvel) Adopted sis of Randolph Fetcher (her dad is the man who bumped his head in "It's Raining, It's Pouring" and her mother is Old Mother Hubbard, while Randolph was adopted) and the next old man in the mentioned nursery rhyme, Masika's a little ray of sunshine. Very open, very trusting and very accident-prone. Scars, burns and bruises are the norm when it comes to Masika. Oh, she dislikes Anima, but Anima likes her. Let the hilarity ensue. MORE WILL BE ADDED IN TIME! Category:Blog posts